


Its a small supernatural world after all.

by Wall_e9152



Series: Its a small supernatural world after all. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_e9152/pseuds/Wall_e9152





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles P.O.V.  
I was excited to go to day today work. I have the best job ever. Being a Jedi at Disney World. I can't wait to see all the kids and make there day . Then there was a knock on the door.It was Scott my best friend. He was my ride to and from work since Roscoe died last year(my jeep).   
"Dude you ready to head out."  
"Hell yeah I am".  
Scott is the beast character in France  in Epcot. He has a huge crush on the girl that plays Belle, Allison.  
As we are heading out we stop at Starbucks for coffee. When we get there I am so excited to start I have never enjoyed a job this much. The co-workers were great and it was fun to make the kids smile.   
Today at lunch this girl Delila came over to me like she does everyday and asks me out.  
" Heeeeey Stiles."  
"Hi Delila, what do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to dinner after work."  
" I don't know what is going to get the concept of no through your head except this. Delila you are a sweet girl and "Friend"  but I wont go out with you and here is why, I swing for the other team. me like boys not girls. So my answer is no Delila I won't go out with you and if you want I can tell you in spanish Noh"  
She was upset but now she can get it through her thick skull I don't want to date her. She humphed and walked a way mumbling something like he is just play hard to get, but I wasn't I really do swing for the other team.  
It has been exahusting because my friend Lydia she is Ariel over in Magic Kingdom tries to set me up with other guys like just this last week she tried to set me up with Peter Pan and Gaston.  All they seem to care about is how they look and how awesome they are that they work at Disney. I know Lydia is just trying to help but some times I wish would just stop, Because none of them were for me I just need it someone who gets my loneliness and what it is like not to have a family and no one to love.  
Both my parents are dead mom died when I was 10 dad died when I was 17. I am now 20 living alone with only friends. Don't get me wrong I love them but they have there own families and significant others. I just wish there was some one out there for me that gets me.  
Little does Stiles know there is someone out there for him.  
*So this is the end of my first chapter of my first book YAY!!! Tell me how you think it went. I will try to update on Wednesday but if not as soon as I can some times there will be multiple updates a day or during the week.

**I do not own any of the teenwolf cast. Delila is my own character.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it is been awhile my life has been crazy. I lost power for 3 days due to Irma but now I'm back. On with the story...  
Derek P.O.V  
I just got switched from being Darth Vader in Hollywood Studios. To a Pastry chef in Epcot Germany. I'm so excited. I love baking the only down side is I don't get to work with Stiles anymore.  
I know what you all are thinking why would a handsome, strong, attractive, and charming werewolf be sad he isn't going to work with a dorky, hyperactive spaz, and mole covered human such as Stiles.  
Well I have a Mondo crush on him ok and your all probably wondering why. It is because he is a dorky, hyperactive spaz, and mole covered human. He is smart and caring and just so adorably cute you want to squeeze him.   
 The downside is nobody can know I like him not even myself because I am the big brooding alpha of the Disney pack and yes there are a lot of us that work here.   
In fact Walt Disney's son was one that is where is idea for the wolf from peter an the wolf came from. It was supposed to represent 2 halves of the same whole.   
One of my betas that works here is Scott McCall he is beast over in France and Stiles best friend and Stiles doesn't know and can never know Scott or that anyone is a werewolf he can't know they are real.   
Now back to the Important stuff the job switch. I started today so I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. I walk into the front area and hand people their pastries.   
There was a little girl that walked in and a adorable Cinderella dress with her hair done probably from the bibity bopity boutique. So I decided to squat down and ask her what she wanted.  
" Well hello there princess Cinderella. What would you like."   
She looked at me with this huge smile and said,  
" Bakery man I want a cupcake!"  
Her mom gave her a look  
"Please"  
I got up and laughed and gave her the cupcake witch they paid for. Things like these make my day.  
*Skip to the End of his shift*   
I was getting ready to leave when Stiles ran up to my 2010 Camaro.   
"Hey where were you today I didn't see you."  
"They switched me over..."  
I got cut  
"To what I didn't see your stuff in the break room"  
"If you let me finish. I got switched over to Epcot as a bakery chef in Germany."  
"Oh"  
He said that so sad and glum. I wonder whats wrong with him.  
" You know if you wanted you have my number we could hangout sometime"  
"I guess. Now I don't have anyone besides Delila to talk to and she won't i mean won't stop hitting on me even though I told her no. In two languages."  
I chuckled  
" Well maybe you should try to swith over"  
"But I don't want to switch over I love being a Jedi because Star wars is my life. You just need to come back."  
He complained.  
" Well I got to go Stiles Text me if you need anything or you just want to hangout."  
"OK Bye Derbear"  
He stepped back still looking sad. I left a little irritated I told him not to call me that. Even though I like it.  
* Well there you go chapter 2 complete I will try to get better at updating but I still am in High school so I have school. But i get out an hour early on wednesdays so that should work.  
Please vote and Comment!  
**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf cast. Delila is my own character.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been a so long I have been busy with school and family business, but who wants to hear about that. Not me so one with the story.     
Stiles POV.   
I get home and flop on my bed. I was so disheartened to hear Derek tell me he got switched over to Epcot. I now have no one to talk to except Delila and when I talk to her all she does is flirt with me and it gets so annoying. My phone started buzzing.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey Stiles its Shawn I wanted to let you know that we have a new Darth Vader coming in tomorrow so I was wondering if possibly you could hang out with him tonight so when he comes in tomorrow for work he knows someone."  
"I'm guessing this isn't optional."  
"Nope"  
"Why do I have to do it Shawn why not have him go on a date with Delila. I just want to stay home and study my new part since you switched me over to Luke."  
"Because Delila will flirt with him and I want he to be comfortable when he comes into work tomorrow." His name is Issac he is really shy but he loves star wars not quite as much as you do but I know you will get along. Now I will text you his number and you better hang with him because other wise you will be moved."  
" Ok Shawn I will hang with him I promise. "   
"Good I gtg my kids keep bugging me bye stiles."  
"Bye Shawn"  
 I lay back on my better and groan I don't want a new Vader I want Derek as Vader. He wait a little and then I text Issac.  
To Issac:  
*Hey Issac I'm Stiles. Shawn called and told me you were the new Vader so he wanted me to see if you want\to hang out with me so you know someone when you come into work tomorrow. Text me back  if you want to other wise I will see you at work tomorrow.*  
I wait a bit and since he still hasn't texted me back I start watching an Episode of Flash. Then my phone vibrates  
To Stiles:   
*Hey Stiles yeah I would like to hang do you want to go to the Arcade downtown I will meet you there at 7.*  
Looks like I'm going out.  
To Issac:  
*I will see you at the Arcade.*  
It is 5:45 right now so I watch a couple more episodes of Flash and then I get ready. I throw on my favorite red hoodie, black skinny jeans, and my beautiful red chucks. I take my bike. (Not a regular bike a motor bike. I only take to town because there is no where to park it at Disney.) I get to the arcade and run into a curly tall blonde.   
"I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just looking for someone."  
" Stiles?"  
" Yes?"  
" I'm Issac its great to meet you. You ready to go have some fun."  
"Yeah lets do this thing."  
We get in and he challenges me to a dance battle. He was so on.  
I won it surprised him but we continued through the night playing a bunch of games. I'm actually excited to work with him I think it will be fun.

Derek's POV   
I come out of hot topic right across the street from the arcade. When I see Stiles I get ready to walk over to him when I see him run right into a guy. They talk and then I watch them walk into the arcade. Looks like Stiles got himself a date.  
I get home I call a Pack meeting to discuss to them about the new beta moving into the pack. It takes a bit then eventually the whole pack his here. There is Scott, Erica, and Boyd who are beta werewolfs, Allison and Malia who are beta werecoyote, and Lydia who is a banshee. I am the Alpha of the Disney pack.   
" So you are all aware there is a new beta moving into the pack before you ask I know nothing except his name is Issac he is a beta werewolf he should be here by tomorrow for another pack meeting at 6:30 you will all be here. Now get out of here we all need sleep for work tomorrow."  
After the pack leaves without complaint I head up to bed deciding weather I should text stiles but I decide against it and head to bed. I hope that Stiles wasn't on a real date and then I fall a sleep.

* Well there you go chapter 3 complete I will try to get better at updating but I still am in High school so I have school. But i get out an hour early on wednesdays so that should work.  
Please vote and Comment!  
**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf cast. Delila and Shawn are my own characters. Till next time. I'm signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

So last we saw Derek saw Stiles on what he thinks was Stiles on a date but lets go so what's really going from their perspectives.

Stiles  POV  
So after Issac had challenged me to the the dance battle and me winning we went and played some other games. We played air hockey, foosball, and a bunch more it was so much fun. After we finished at the arcade we went down the street to this little diner that I love I go there on my free saturdays for lunch. We get there and order some milkshakes and talk to get to know each other better.  
“So Issac are you excited to be the New Darth Vader.”  
“Yeah I am so excited to do this show i love Star Wars so much that maybe next time we hang out we could have a movie marathon.”  
“Yeah that sounds great”  
“ By the way to you know who plays Luke? I just am curious since we will have a lot of fighting scenes and I don’t want him to hate me or anything.”  
I start laughing at what he said.  
“Is it something I said *Gasp* is there something in my teeth”  
I start laughing even more to were Issac looks a little annoyed.  
“I….don’t ...think ...you...need...to...worry...about...Luke”  
I say in between chuckles  
“ What do you mean”  
I finally catch my breath  
“I mean you don’t have to worry because I play Luke they give me a wig to wear but I’m thinking of just going ahead and bleaching my hair to get more involved with the Character”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah we will have a lot of fun.”  
“Ok btw is there anyone I should look out for when I go to work because I’m a very shy a nervous person unless I’m on stage”  
“ Well Shawn thinks you should look out for Delila but I don’t think you need to worry about her since she has a mondo crush on me but won;t leave me alone no matter how much I tell her no.”  
“Why won’t you go out with her is she ugly or something?”  
“ NO she is pretty I just swing for the other team if you know what I mean.”  
Issac just gave me a weird look like a lost puppy.  
“I mean i’m GAY”  
He gave me an oh look. I milk shakes got to the table and then we just left the subject and talked about star wars the rest of the night till we had to leave because we have work to morrow so we said are goodbyes and headed home.  
When I got home I couldn’t stop thinking about Derek and how much I will miss him. So I go to bed hoping I dream about Derek and possibly get to see him tomorrow.

Issac’s POV  
Stiles seemed like a nice guy and I’m excited to work with him. I am also a little draw to him now that I know he’s gay. I’m bi so i go both ways but Stiles was so beautiful with his Chocolate brown hair, Whiskey color eyes, the spattered moles and that 90 degree jawline with those perfect pink luscious lips. I smack myself get yourself together Issac you have know him for 3 hours no huge crushes you will be meeting your new coworkers tomorrow as well as your new pack. That’s one of the big reasons I’m shy I’m a werewolf and i’m scared for someone to find out.  
My phone vibrates and i check to see if it’s Stiles. Nope it’s my New alpha Derek He added me to a Pack GC  
“Hey Issac welcome to the disney Pack. I’m your Alpha Derek we also Scott, Erica, and Boyd who are bitten betas werewolves as well as Matt,Tyler, Laura, Katherine, Cora, and the twins Lilly and Dimitri who are my siblings in the Pack as well they are all werewolves I’m the oldest. Allison and Malia who are beta werecoyotes and Lydia who is a banshee We all work at Disney except Laura and younger they are still in school. So we are all excited to meet you tomorrow hope you sleep well and can’t wait to meet you.”  
I think to myself that tomorrow is gonna be a crazy day and I can’t wait to meet everyone.

Derek’s POV  
I just sent issac a huge message in adding him to the Pack GC. I go to bed as well as all of my siblings. I became Alpha after my parents died when I was 17 now I’m 22 so it's been five years since I have taken over the pack. They died in a house fire while we were at school and the younger ones at daycare so they were the only ones home but since they left us a huge family inheritance we were able to buy a Mansion for us to live in. Matt is 20, Tyler is 18, Laura is 15, Katrine is 11, Cora is 8, and the twins Dimitri and Lilly are 5. My Parents died 3 months after the twins were born. My Parents left in a will that if they died and I was at the age of 18 when they die I get full custody over my siblings no matter the age. So I provide with the help of Matt and Tyler for our family. The four youngest have always seen me more has a father then a brother so they always end up calling me dad which I don’t mind. I Finally get to go to bed after getting everything ready for tomorrow the four youngest have been in bed since 8 and its now 12 so i am grateful for that. I just close my eyes when I see the twins walk in.  
“ Daddy were scared can we sleep with you”  
Lilly asked Dimitri is very quite so Lilly does all the talking  
“Of course you guys can get over here”  
They climb up in my bed one on each side and cuddle up to me and we go to sleep

* There you folks have it a huge bigger then I have ever written chapter. I am so proud of myself and I Hope you guys love it. We got a sneak peek into derek's life and yes I know he doesn't have other siblings in the show but Laura and Cora  but this is my FANFIC and i do what I want and yes I made derek a lot closer to stiles age and yes I made him the oldest with Laura and Cora younger but I DO WHAT I WANT. I hope you all love it. Please Vote and comment I love you all Kisses.

**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Cast. Delila, Shawn, Matt,Tyler,Katherine,Dimitri, and Lilly are all my own character.  Now time for pictures of everyone


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys I know  a new chapter and it hasn’t been a month I know craziness. But I figured out a way to do this and school work. To write it at school and do my school work I know I’m insane and weird but hey it’s a new chapter the next day I am ON FIRE.  
NOW back to the story last we saw Derek went to sleep with the twins BTW I hope you loved the character photo shoot.

Derek’s POV  
I woke up to being tickled on both sides to me so I started chuckling and then there was more tickling so I started to laugh my big billowy laugh. I opened my eyes and grabbed the two little monsters tickling me and started tickling them making them laugh. When we were done I grabbed both of them like footballs and we ran down the stairs to make pancakes.  
“Who wants pancakes”  
“ME” the twins squealed  
So I started to make my world famous mickey mouse pancakes for the twins. When we were done with our pancakes I went upstairs with the twins to go wake everyone else up so I could get ready for work and  everyone ready for school and their jobs. First I send Dimitri to wake up Matt and Lilly to wake up Tyler by jumping on them. I hear them counting out loud to each other and then jump I hear the boys make a humph sound and I chuckle on my way to go wake up Laura.  
“Laura wake up you have school today and I need to get ready for work. “   
She humphs at me  
“Laura come on you have school I have work and I need your help to get the twins ready for pre-school”  
“ Fine i’m up i’m up.”   
“Ok after you get ready go get Lilly ready for pre-k. I need to go wake up Kathrine and Cora and then I need to get Dimitri ready So I can get ready for work. Oh and by the way remember no planes for anything tonight we are having a pack meeting for us to all meet a new pack member.”  
“ Ok i won’t plan anything and I will get Lilly ready Dad”  
That was the first time Laura called me Dad instead of Big Bro, Derek or anything else.  
“ Laura do you realize what you just called me for the first time ever?”  
“Yeah I called you Dad I realized last night that I might as well since you have been taking care of my for a good chunk of my life and I know that you're only 7 years older than me but I have started to see you more as a father figure then a dad.”  
“Well ok. I’m glad to know you feel that way. I love you Laura have a good day.”  
“By Dad.”  
I walked kinda proud to know that I was a father figure towards Laura. I head to Katherine and Cora’s room to go wake them up. I check my watch to see that it is 7:45 I have work at 10 and we live 15 min away so I have about 1 ½ hours before I need to leave. I walk into the girl's room.  
“Guys wake up you need to get ready for school and I need to go get Dimitri ready for pre-k.”  
They both sit up with smiles and run towards me and give me huge hugs and wish me a good morning and go to get ready. I head to Matt’s to Get Dimitri and I see him cuddling with Matt in his bed. I run into the room and start to tickle Dimitri who wiggles which causes him and Matt to wake up and I wink at Dimitri and he starts jumping on Matt telling him to wake up.  
“Wake up… WAKE up...WAKE UP..”  
He ended up falling on Matt’s stomach causing him to jolt up and go to grab Dimitri but he was too slow cause I grabbed him first to go get him ready for Pre-k. I looked at Matt and told him to get ready for work we leave. So he groaned but started to get ready.   
I took Dimitri to his and Lilly's split room his side is red while Lilly’s is blue. We let them pick their room colors. So we go on his side and get him ready.  We put him in a Batman shirt and and cargo pants. We quiffed his hair and got him into his baby black converse. I let him down to play for a bit.  
I head to my room and check my watch it is 8:15 I have a hour and 20 minutes to get ready. I close my bedroom door and I go and grab my uniform from work and get ready to take a shower. I Take a nice warm shower and I think of Stiles while I’m in the shower. I look down and find derek junior excited so lucky when I bought the house I got my room sound proof so no one can hear what happens in my room. So to help my little problem I start to imagine me and Stiles. Stiles giving me a blowjob. Next thing I know I have let myself go. I clean myself up and finish my shower and get ready for work. I head downstairs to see everyone ready for the day I check my watch and it’s 9:00. So I decided That we can drop everyone off and then Matt, Tyler, and I head to work. Matt works at Magic kingdom as Flynn Rider and Tyler works at animal kingdom as a performer in the Lion King show. He is one of the monkeys. I dropp them off and head over to Epcot to go and Bake my ass off.  
Stiles POV  
I woke up this morning after having an amazing dream about me and Derek doing it. So I look and see Stiles junior awake and ready so I decided to imagine banging derek and got myself off. I go and take a shower to get ready for the day because when I woke up It was 9:00 and I have work at 10 and I’m 20 min away and I have to get ready fast. I take my car and hurry to work grabbing a starbucks coffee before heading to work. I get there into the break room and there waiting for me is Delila who plays Leia.  
“Hi Stiles”  
“Hi Delila. What do you want?”  
“Can we go on a date on Friday.???”  
“No Delila I kindly decline your offer because I’m gay and I’m not attracted to you in that way.”  
She humped and walked away. I saw Isaac walk in. This is going to be a long day.

Issac’s POV

I got to work after being awake since 6 this morning and it’s now 9:50. I walk into work and I see Stiles and I smile at him and wave. I walk up to him and give him a big hug.  
“Hi Stiles how are you today. You ready to start working together?”  
“Hi Issac I’m doing good had to remind Delila I’m gay and yeah i’m excited to work with you.”  
“Hey Stiles who's this guy your talking to?”  
Some girl said and a snarky rude tone.  
“Delila this is Issac. Issac this is who I was telling you about Delila.”  
“ You talked about me awwwwww.”  
“ Not like that Delila. Now can you leave me alone.”  
“FINE!”  
The girl walked away but looked back at me and glared. Stiles was right she wasn’t ugly she was quite pretty but I guess that really proves that Stiles is gay.  
“Sorry about Delila. Like I told you she has a mondo crush on me. Well see ya in a bit I gotta go get ready.”  
I waved him off and I headed over to my dressing room to get ready for the show. According to the schedule we had 6 shows 30min breaks in between and then a 2 hour lunch break. This is gonna be a busy day.  
*Fast forward to lunch*  
I was so excited for lunch. We have performed 3 shows and had 3 more to do. I walk out of my dressing room and head to the break room with sweat pouring down my face boy was it hot. I get in the break room and see Stiles and Delila eating lunch so I walk over to them. We spend our lunch break talking about how the shows were going and Delilah stared bullets at me the whole time I got kinda creeped out. We finished lunch and headed back to our dressing rooms to get ready for the next 3 shows.  
*Skip to the end of work*  
I see what time it was and I have a pack meeting to meet my new pack at 6:30 and it was 6 so I bolted out and ran to my car only to be stopped by Stiles halfway.  
“Where are you off to speedy gonzales?”  
“ I have a thing with some of my friends at 6:30 and it takes 20 min to get there so I gotta go Stiles bye.”  
I ran off past him and to my car to head to my alphas house for the pack meeting. When I pulled up the house was huge. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Derek’s POV  
I got off work 30 min early so I texted Stiles.  
*To Stiles:  
Meet me by my car when you’re done with work.*  
*From Stiles:  
First ok? Second Give me 15 min.*  
I sat on the hood of my car and after 15 min I look up and see Stiles running towards me.  
“ Hey why did you wanna see me?”  
“I miss talk to you so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on friday?”  
“Ok that sounds great why couldn’t you just texted this to me?”  
“Because I wanted to see you and here you voice I missed my best friend.”  
“Oh ok so what are you doing after work?”  
“I have a family thing I gotta make them dinner and it takes forever because their are so many of us and I have have to go pick up my younger brothers from Animal and Magic Kingdom.”  
“Wait how big is your family I thought it was just you?”  
“ I have 3 brother and 4 sisters all younger my parents died 5 years ago so I have been taking care of them since. Because after my parents died in their will it was written that If I was 18 I would have full custody of them and so I was 18 when it happened and now I’m 22. So there's Matt who’s 20, Tyler 18, Laura 15, Katherine 11, Cora 8 and the twins Dimitri and Lilly who are 5. The 4 youngest call me dad since they don’t really remember him since they were so young and I look like my dad. So yeah I actually have to go bye Stiles see you Friday.”  
“Wow you have a big family aww the twins sound adorable and a need to meet your whole family some time and Bye”  
I hugged him and got in my car to pick up the boys the kids from after school care and go home and get everything ready for the pack meeting and for everybody to meet Issac I have yet to even meet him so this will be interesting.

3rd person POV   
So Issac walks up to the Hale mansion Door and knock. A huge muscled guy opens the door.   
“Yes?”  
“Hi I’m Issac. I’m looking for Alpha Hale?”  
“Come in. Derek Issac is here. Oh by the way I’m Matt Derek’s younger brother.”  
“Hi”  
Issac smiled at Matt as Derek came down the stairs. Derek walks over to Issac and shakes his hand and Introduces himself.  
“Hi Issac I’m Alpha Hale you can just call me Derek though everyone does.”  
“Hi.”  
Derek leads Issac into a huge living room with a gigantic T.V. Everyone was in there waiting to meet Issac.  
“Issac these are your new pack mates I will introduce the others and then my family.”  
“How many of them are your family?”  
“Most of the pack is you will see when i introduce them.”  
“OK”  
“When I call your name and age stand up and then when i’m done with your group sit down. The beta werewolves are Scott 20, Erica 19, and Boyd 20. Next the beta werecoyote Allison 20 and Malia 18 who is my cousin. Next are banshee Lydia 20. Now onto my family Matt 20, Tyler 18, Laura 15, Katherine 11, Cora 8 and the Twins Dimitri and Lilly who are 5 they are all betas.”  
“WOW you have a big familly.”  
“Yeah oh by the way i’m 22. Most of us who are of age work at Disney. Erica and Matt work together as Flynn and Rapunzel. Scott and  Allison work together as Beauty and the beast. Tyler is in the lion king show. Boyd is Naveen. Malia works with animals. Lydia is Ariel. I work at Germany as a baker. Why don’t you introduce yourself now Issac since you know about us. BTW laura and younger are still in school.”  
“I’m Issac i’m 21. I just got a job at disney as the new Darth Vader after they moved the last one.”  
Derek’s blood began to boil as soon as he heard that Issac replaced him. Derek with the bad temper he has told Matt he was in charged and marched up to his.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  Issac asked  
“ Don’t worry about him he has a bad temper and even the smallest thing any of us could have done could set him off even something he randomly thought of can. Your fine well i think this was a good meeting for today everybody go home and get well rested. See you all Saturday at the Pack bonding day bye.”  
Everyone left and went home. The whole night Issac couldn’t stop thinking Derek smelled a bit like Stiles and he knew that wasn’t possible they probably didn’t even know him.   
After everyone left Matt had Tyler and Laura put the other to bed and marched over to Derek’s room.  
“What the hell was that Derek you scared the shit out of Issac and made him think he did something wrong.”  
Matt was the only one that knew Derek liked Stiles because he over heard him jacking off to his name once. Derek looks up at Matt with stained covered cheeks.   
“He replaced me as darth Vader and now gets to work with Stiles and I thought he smelt like him when he walked in and now I know for sure he did. Just go and leave me alone I’m taking tomorrow off so I need you to take care of getting people where they need to go except the twins I need a day with my babies.”  
Matt nodded and walked away to his room to go to bed. Boy did he know what was yet ahead.  
Derek took his Phone out and texted Stiles  
*To Stiles:   
Do you wanna ditch work with me and meet the twins tomorrow I wanna hang out with my babies and my best friend and I want you to meet them.*  
Derek looked down at his phone waiting for a response then his phone flashed.  
*From Stiles:   
Fuck yeah why not let me just tell my boss I need a mental health day. I can’t wait to meet the twins.*  
*To Stiles:   
Great I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.*  
Derek couldn’t stop smiling at his phone he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  
Stiles was doing the same thing he texted Shawn that he needed a mental health day. Shawn said ok and that he would fill in for him.  
They two were looking at their ceilings smiling as they fell asleep happy.

*There y’all have it a fucking long ass chapter with a lot happening I hope yall enjoy it. What do you guys want Stiles and Derek to do with the Twins. Leave a comment down below. BTW I can’t promise a new chapter til wednesday or thursday and then I will probably post on Wednesdays and Saturdays after that.  I hope you all enjoy your present. Now I’m gonna go eat some food. Bye pups that’s gonna be yalls new name. MY PUPS. I love you all  
**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Cast. Delila, Shawn, Matt,Tyler,Katherine,Dimitri, and Lilly are all my own character.  


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I know 3 updates in one week. BOY i’m on FIRE. I know you all probably love me with all these updates. This chapter will have sterek fluff but I can’t promise it will all be happy.I know you probably won’t all be happy with me but I can promise the end of the book will end happily with sterek. But all relationships hit bumps in the road and today we will be hitting one of theres enjoy! 

Derek’s POV  
I woke up this morning with a pressure in my chest. I open my eyes a little bit to see Dimitri laying on my chest I roll over to see what time it is and it’s 6: 30. So I wrap my arms around Dimitri and roll onto my side so I can get more sleep and could my little boy.   
The next time I woke up it was to my phone ringing. It was Stiles calling.  
*Helloooo*  
*Hey Derek it’s Stiles I was calling to see what time you wanted me to come over since we didn’t decide on a time yesterday.*  
* ummmm what time is it*  
*It’s 8:30.*  
*Why don’t I text you my address and you can head over between 9:30-10. I need some time to get myself and the twins ready for the day*  
* Ok Derek see you later.*  
I shake Dimitri to wake up.  
“Daddy why do I have to wake upppp?”  
“Because my little boy if you don’t wake up you don’t get to meet daddy’s best friend Stiles.”  
“I get to meet Stiles.”  
“Yeah buddy but you need to wake up and get ready so you can meet him because he is gonna hang out with you me and Lilly today.”  
“YAY I get to meet Stiles”  
Dimitri jumped off the bed and ran to his bedroom I followed him so I could wake up Lilly and get them both ready to meet Stiles. I walk into see Dimitri waking up Lilly saying that they get to meet Stiles. She jumped off the bed and they both ran in a circle screaming that they get to meet Stiles. They know about Stiles because I told them about my job and how I had to fight the guy who had to play Luke and that meant I had to fight my best friend and they asked his name and i told them Stiles was my best friend. So now they are excited to meet him.  
“Daddy can we wear are star wars shirts.” Lilly asked.  
“Why not and i’ll braid your hair after we get you guys dressed.”  
They yelled yay. I learned how to do hair pretty quickly since all the girls were young and had long hair so they needed me to do it. I have gotten pretty good at it after doing the girl's hair for 5 years.   
Lilly put on her star wars shirt which was white with Leia on it and Star wars written in gold letters. She put on her skinny jeans and I helped her put on her Gladiator sandals. Dimitri put on his Black Kylo ren shirt with his black jeans and completely black converse.   
I then took Lilly into my bathroom so I could do her hair. I did two french braids and then wrapped them around her head to look like a crown. After I was done with her hair I told her to go and play with Dimitri while I get ready.  
I go into my closet and grab a maroon v-neck my black skinny jeans and my white converse. I take my clothes and head into the shower.  
After my quick shower I fix my hair hair so it looks nice. I exam my eyebrows and see some stray hairs so I pull out some tweezers and pluck and fix them. I know what you are all think and the answer is no these eyebrows don’t look this good naturally. I finish with my eyebrows and hear a knock on my bedroom door and then I hear it open. I could hear them whisper to each other with my werewolf hearing that they were arguing about what they were going to ask my to make them for breakfast. I walk about my bathroom door and say.  
“How about I make strawberry nutella crepes?”  
“YAY” they both yelled  
So we race down the stairs and into the kitchen and see that it’s 9:15. So I plan on making one for Stiles. I set the twins in their chairs on the bar so they can watch me make the crepes. I give them a show because that’s their favorite part of watching me bake. I finish the twins crepes when the doorbell rings. I walk to go open the door expecting Stiles because it was 9:35 but when I opened the door I saw Isaac.  
“Issac what are you doing here?!”  
“ I came to see if you were doing better after last night and Matt said you stayed home and I was gonna see how you were doing.”   
“Issac I have someone coming over and I’m still not in the best mood so could you please go. I stayed home because I wanted to spend time with the twins to make me better so can you please just go.”  
“Ok I guess I’ll see you on Saturday.”  
I slammed the door on him and walked back to the kitchen. I knew the twins heard everything because they were major eavesdroppers. I walked in like nothing was wrong and started to make the twins a second crepe cause ya know werewolves eat a lot. I go to make mine when the doorbell rings again and I go to answer it and this time when I open it it was Stiles.  
“Hey Stiles come in I made you a crepe. The twins are in the kitchen eating theirs.”  
“ Ok thanks sounds good”  
We walked into the kitchen and I heard Stiles make an mmmm sound. He must have smelt the crepes. As soon as we walked in the twins turned around.  
“Daddy..Daddy we want down now.”  
“Ok let me clean your faces first.”  
They twins’ faces were covered in nutella. So I take a washcloth and wipe both their faces and lift them out of their seats and set them on the ground. As soon as I set them down they went to go show Stiles their shirts.  
“Hi I’m Lilly and that’s my brother Dimi. We wanted to show you are Star wars shirt because Daddy said you work as a Jedi.”  
Stiles look at me confused.  
“I use to tell them the stories of when I worked at star wars with you and I made it childlike and said I had to fight my best friend and so they asked his name and i said you. So when I told them they would get to meet you this morning they were excited so they wore their star wars shirts. By the way that's Dimitri. Lilly has trouble saying his name so she calls him Dimi.”  
“Awww thats so cute that they dressed up for me and that she calls him Dimi. Well What are we doing today?”  
“You and I are gonna eat breakfast while the twins go upstairs and play because I’m starving.”  
The twins run upstairs while I make Stiles and I some crepes. As soon as I finished mine I sat down to eat with Stiles who was chowing down on his Dimitri screams and starts crying.  
“DADDY LILLY SCRATCHED ME”  
Then thing I knew I heard some growling.  
“What was that should we go check on them”  
“ I’ll go do it you stay here!”  
I bolted up the stairs and ran into the twins room to see them both wolfed out growling at each other. I shut the door so Stiles wouldn’t hear me yell at them.   
“ PUPS what do you think your doing!!”  
“Lilly scratched me because I wouldn’t play with her and wanted to play alone. But she got mad so she came over and scratched my arm and so i attached her in self defense.”  
“Lilly not nice and yoou guys I have told you no werewolf powers with nonwolves around.”  
“Wait Stiles isn’t a wolf?”  
“ No Lilly he isn’t so I need you too to control yourselves. And buddy your a werewolf you will heal so no fighting. Let’s go down stairs and figure out something to do with Stiles.”  
The Pups bolted down the stairs to see who could get to Stiles first. Dimi won and Lilly wasn’t happy so she came up to me and made me pick her up.  
“So what do you guys want to do now?”  
“We should go to the buid a bear!” the twins screamed.  
I looked at stiles.   
“Let’s go to the mall.”  
We headed out of the car and I had Stiles put Dimi in his seat while I put Lilly in since I was already holding her. We get in the car and head off to the mall. When we got to the mall the twins kept complaining that they were hungry. So we got them out of their carseats and head into the mall. When we got in the mall we headed to the food courts so we could feed the hungry monsters. Of course we ended up paying for to strolls because the twins refused to go anywhere unless they were in a stroller. So Lilly in the Princess one and Dimi in the Race car we were on our way.  
When we got to the food courts the twins had decided they wanted pizza pretzels so we went to Annie’s pretzels and got them each their own. Stiles was surprised to see how fast the munched their pretzels.   
After the twins finished their pretzels they went in to build-a-bear. When they got in the twins jumped out of the strollers to pick their bears. Lilly picked a rainbow bear and Dimi picked a Dinosaur. I Stiles help Dimi while I helped Lilly. As they were filling up Dimis dino he kissed his heart and made stiles kiss one too and put it in. When we finally got to the naming process lilly named her bear Sti while Dimi chose les but if you put the two together they got Stiles. After we finished we went home because it was time for the twins nap.   
“But were not tired Daddy”  
“You may not be tired but that doesn’t not make it nap time.”  
“Hey if you guys go to sleep I’ll still be here when you wake up and we can make cupcakes.Ok?”  
“Ok well take our nap.”  
When we got to the house I took the twins up to their room while I left stiles in the family room. I put the twins in bed and kissed their heads and told them I loved them. I closed their door and went back downstairs.  
“So what do you wanna do?”  
“We could watch a movie and eat popcorn?”  
“That sounds good.”  
I go into the kitchen and get popcorn and I make sure to put butter on it. I walk back into the living room put in the 1st star wars movie and go and sit next to stiles. He cuddles into my side and watches the movie. I put in the full movie disc so it would go straight to the next movie we feel asleep during the beginning of the 2 one with stiles head on my shoulder and my head on his. We were asleep for a bit till my phone started ringing. I woke up to see who it was an Laura was asking if I was gonna come pick them up after school. Which was in 20 min. I looked at Stiles and woke him up.  
“Hey would you mind listening for the twins so I can go get the 3 from school?”  
“ Yeah I can do that *Yawwwn* you go get the others I will be right here when you get back.”  
I run out to the car to go pick up the girls. When I get to the school they are there waiting in the spot.  
“Hey get in I left Stiles at home with the twins asleep. They should be asleep for 3 more hours but we know how they can be when I leave.”  
The girls jumped in the car and we speed home. The twins smell for me when they sleep so they know I didn’t leave them so I’m hoping my scent left on Stiles will be enough. We get to the house and I told the girls to stay in their rooms and do homework till I call them down for dinner. I go and sit back with Stiles on the couch and watch the next movie. We fell back asleep on each other till the beginning of the 7th movie. Stiles woke up to go to the bathroom so I woke up. When he got back he came in sat against my side again. We started the movie back up. Half way throught the movie Stiles ask me the most random question?  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
I spit out my Dr.Pepper all over the floor.  
“What???”  
“I asked if you had a boyfriend?”  
“Why would you ask that Stiles?”  
“When I pulled up today I would have been in sooner but I saw Issac crying. I asked him what’s wrong and at first he asked how I knew you and I said you were my best friend, then he said he is mad at me and I didn’t do anything wrong. And the way he said almost made it sound like a boyfriend problem. So i comforted him till he was calm and able to drive. So I was asking to see if issac was your boyfriend and to see if you were gay or bi?”  
That made my blood boil and my wolf wanna come out cause as far as my wolf cared it was straight. So he was very angry so I exploded with rage. I liked Stiles so I didn’ want to end up scaring him but my wolf didn’t care.  
“Seriously Stiles don’t you think I would have told you I was gay and on top of that if I had a family. You’re my best friend a tell you basically everything!!! Why would I have kept something that big from you?!”   
I growled at stiles and I didn’t realize I was standing up yelling at him. He stood up and started to yell back.  
“Basically tell me everything!!! You didn’t tell me you had a family and had been raising them since you were 18 so for five years and I have known you for 3 and you have never told me about your family. You helped me when my dad died yet you didn’t have the guts to tell me you have a family when I just lost the rest of mine Derek. I fucking love kids they could’ve helped me through that time as well as you. So how are we best friends if I barely know you and you probably barely know me?!?!?! Like what’s my favorite sport and team my favorite piece of clothing, my favorite food,movie???”  
“Stiles we are best friends because you do know me and I know you I didn’t realize you didn’t know about my family I talked about them all the time and yes I know the answers to all your questions like your favorite sport is baseball and you love the mets. Your fucking favorite piece of clothing is your red hoodie,your favorite food is curly fries and you love star wars duh!!!”  
“When you did you talked about them as if they were dead!”   
“I talked about my dead parents yeah and my family they are alive. Ok i answered your questions now you answer mine because if I talked about my family what are their names? What’s my favorite color what’s my favorite food,movie?”  
“Uh Uh matt,.....tyler, laura, katherine, cora Lilly and Dimi. Green steak and idk.”  
“ You hesitated on the names and it’s hazel brown, Pizza and Star wars the last one was easy. I guess you care more about my family more then me so just go.”  
“Derek wait i didn’t mean..”  
“JUST LEAVE STILES I DON’T WANT YOU HERE ANY MORE SO JUST GO!!!!”  
I watched stiles runaway out the door and get in his car and leave. I was so angry I went up to my room locked the door and just cried and hit everything in my sight I just yelled at my best friend and crush. I opened my balcony window and jumped half way down I changed into my full wolf form and ran into the woods behind my house. I was so angry I ran to my secret waterfall to calm myself down. I got there and went into the water. As so as I got under the water I turned back into my human form. I sat under the water for what seemed like hours but was only a couple minutes. I then came to the realization that I left the 4 younger kids alone with Laura so I bolted back to the house so that way I could make sure they were ok. Halfway to the house I could hear the twins screaming and the other 3 crying and Laura is on the phone trying to contact me.  
“Daddy where are you the Twins won’t stop screaming Cora and katherine won’t stop crying cause they heard you yelling and I’m crying because I can’t deal with all of this I’m only 15. Call me back it’s been 30 minutes since your fight with Stiles and I have been calling every 5 minutes we went your room but you weren’t there please come home Daddy!!”  
I started to bark loudly towards the house to try and get Laura's attention. After the 3rd one she finally heard me. She started to bark back. I ran right into the house past Laura and up to the twins. When I got to the twins room they ran up to me balling their eyes out. So i picked them up cradling them to calm them down.  
“Shhhhh babies it’s ok daddy’s here….shhhhh daddy’s here.”  
That got them to calm down and then Lilly looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
“Daddy Stiles said he be here when me and Dimi woke up but he gone and so was you so we got sad and scared.”  
“It’s ok babies Stiles was mean to daddy and made daddy sad so I sent him home.”  
“Why did Stiles make Daddy sad?”  
“Stiles doesn’t understand what it’s like to be like you and me so he doesn’t understand what a wolf us and he said something that made daddy’s wolf angry which made daddy sad.”  
“Oh.”  
She leaned back into my neck like Dimi. Dimi had fallen asleep. I went and put them both in my bed so that way they could smell me. I went to go check on the others.  
“Laura, Katherine, and Cora”   
They came down the stairs one at a time slowly I led them to the living room and sat them down.  
“I have decided after today that I’m gonna take the twins and go visit Papa. Matt will hold the Pack bonding on Saturday since he is second in command I want you all to get to know Issac some more. It won’t be for long but I need some time away from the pack. I would leave the twins but they would go wild if I was gone for more than a day. I’m going go pack theirs and my bag. I will call Matt and let him know what is happening if you have questions while I’m gone ask Matt because I’m gonna not respond to the pack because the whole reason I’m leaving is so I can take some time. I love you guys and don’t think it’s your fault I just need some me time.”  
“Ok”  
They all said at the same time. I went upstairs and I grabbed some of the Twins clothes and took them into my room. I planned on just sharing a suitcase with them and we can always wash clothes I planned on coming back on Monday which was in 5 days. I got all the stuffed packed and put it in the trunk of the car. I went upstairs and grabbed the twins so I could put them in their carseats. I get them settled and the wake up.   
“Daddy where are we going?”  
“We are going to go stay with Papa for a couple of days.”  
“Why?”  
“Because daddy needs to talk to him and get away from the pack for a bit.”  
“Ok”  
“I’m gonna go say bye to the girls and then we will stop at Mcdonalds to get food and then head out”  
I went inside to say bye to the girls and gave them hugs.I got in the car and went to Mcdonalds. I got quite a bit of food since you know werewolves. After I got the food I called Matt since he should be getting off of work. I gave the pups special headphones to put on while they watch their movie so they couldn’t hear what I told Matt.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Matt I’m taking the twins and going to stay with Papa for 5 days. I just need some time so you will be in charge of the pack bonding on Saturday.”  
“Der why are you really leaving I know that isn’t the real answer.”  
“Is Tyler in the car with you?”  
“ No just me I’m waiting for him and he still has 15 min.”  
“Ok I had stiles over today to use him to cheer me up after last night but we ended up getting in a fight.”  
“What was the fight about.”  
“So Issac came over this morning to apologize and I was still a mood from last night so I ended up yelling at him to leave and Stiles ran into him as he was leaving and Issac made it sound like we were dating some how so Stiles accused me of being gay which I’m bi but my wolf as far as I know is straight so that aggravated me and then he asked me if Issac was my boyfriend which made me go over bored and I yelled at Stiles and stiles yelled back saying i apparently didn’t tell him about you guys but I talk about you 12/4 and he accused about not knowing anything about him so he threw questions about him which I got all right and then when I asked him questions about me he got them all wrong and the only one he got right was all your names which I told him like that morning. So I yelled at him to get out of the house and now I feel really bad and decided to take some me time so yeah.”  
“After listening to all that take however much time you need bro I will take care of everything I love you bro gtg Ty just. got out of work.”  
“I Love you too little bro ttyl.”  
I hung up and saw that Stiles tried to call me 4 times and left voice mails so i decide that I would listen to them later I just need to focus on getting to Papa’s for now.  
*Skip to Papa’s house*  
As i pull up to Papas the Twins wake up slightly from their nap and then fall back asleep. I had called ahead to let him know we were coming up so he met me outside to help with the twins since it’s about 9 and they go to bed at 8. He takes Lilly because she is a heavy sleeper and I take Dimi because he would have clawed papa if he picked him up. We take them in and lay them on the bed to sleep I put them in their P.J.s before we left. After we set them down I follow Papa into the kitchen. It has been a while since Pappy D has passed. So you see why I went to him I had to grandfathers the alpha and omega. Omegas are a type of breed that can get pregnant so that’s how they had kids. Only males are omegas because women can already have kids. I explained to Papa my problem on the phone so he said I could stay as long as I like.  
“I’m heading of to bed Derry you get a good night sleep you hear.”  
“I will Papa. good night and thanks for letting me stay.”  
I gave him a hug before he went to bed. I decided with everyone going to sleep or already asleep now would be a good time to listen to the voicemails from Sti.  
*Hey Der i’m sorry for earlier I didn’t mean anything I said I love you bro your my best friend I never meant to hurt you so please call me back so we can figure this out*  
*Hey Derek old buddy old pal would really like to apologize for what happened earlier I didn’t mean to offend and hurt you I was just worried that you would get hurt and I should have know you would have told me you were dating someone so I’m a complete Idiot but please call me back.*  
* Ok I know what I did was stupid and idiotic but please dude the silent treatment is pure tocher and hurts I know I hurt you but I didn’t mean to I just felt offended you didn’t tell if if you had. And i’m sorry for bringing your family to it that was cold but please call me asap*  
**Sniffles* I’m really sorry Der bear I love you and never meant to hurt you*Sniffles* I just need to know your ok and that we can make it through this rough spot.*Sniffles* just please call me back I am worried Sick about you I went to your house but they said you left for some me time and i will like it’s all my fault so please*sniffles cries a bit* call me back I need to hear your voice bro I love you and I don’t wanna lose my best friend*  
I went to bed crying to that last message I wanted to call him back but I know I shouldn’t. All I know is i’m pretty sure I broke my own heart in two. I loved him to I just want my best bro back in my life right now.

* I know i’m a mean awful human and that you all probably want to kill me right now but next chapter will be Stiles view on the story and what happened. I hope you all will love me in the end. I love you PUPS. Please don’t kill me. 

**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf Cast. Delila, Shawn, Matt,Tyler,Katherine,Dimitri, and Lilly are all my own character.


End file.
